Arcane Bliss
by c0lumbIne
Summary: Jirou Mochizuki found his long-lost sister in the Special Zone. She became a well-respected vampire yet she didn't came to see Jirou. She came to face the man which controls the element fire. Unfortunately, they won't get along immediately. OCxZelman!
1. Chapter 1: Initiation

_**Chapter 1: ****'Initiation**'_**  
**

* * *

After Cassa invaded their lives in Special Zone, Jirou became Mimiko's partner in solving crimes or in other words, compromising. Since there's no other place that Jirou and Kotarou could live, they were forced to live together with Mimiko on a place just opposing the building Mimiko used to stay.

"Ohayo!!!" Mimiko shouted but Jirou didn't even move.

Mimiko started to knock the red and black coffin in front of her. "Jirou! Wake up now! Boss told me to report in front of him with you and Kotarou at exactly 20 minutes from now!" Mimiko shouted.

"Mimiko-chan, I guess he wouldn't wake up until 6pm so let's just go without him." Kotarou suggested.

"No!" Mimiko replied harshly.

"Uhh, I'm sorry." Kotarou immediately responded.

"It's fine," Mimiko said as she stood up. She went away and when she came back, she was holding a bucket of water.

"Mi..mimiko-chan... no.. don't.." Kotarou uttered but before he could say what was all in his mind, he heard his brother's scream.

"Wahhhhhhhh!!" Jirou screamed.

"You deserved that." Mimiko concluded.

**- - -**

"We are very sorry to report late Boss." Mimiko said while bowing. Behind her were Kotarou and Jirou.

Jinnai Shogo, Mimiko's boss, was sitting behind a desk. "Letting your boss to wait for almost 3 hours was not a pleasant thing to do Katsuragi-san, I hope you understand that simple thing."

"I understand that thoroughly boss, it's just that something happened on our way here." Mimiko said while glaring at Jirou behind her.

"Now, since Mochizuki Jirou and his brother were already official residents of the Special Zone I will assign you to take them on a tour. Tell them everything they need to know and let them familiarize the places. Discuss to them the rules and you know what I'm talking about." Jinnai said.

Mimiko straightened her body from bowing and smiled at her boss, "Roger boss."

"One more thing, if you'll be late again I will give you a punishment." Jinnai announced.

"What?! Punishment??" Mimiko blurted out in surprise.

**- - -**

On the port where boats used in the floating market were placed, Mimiko together with Jirou and Kotarou were sitting on a bench eating ice creams.

Mimiko let out a deep sigh, "Nahhh. I'm tired already."

"The sun is just setting down Mimiko-chan. The real fun should be starting now." Kotarou said.

Mimiko looked at her with tired eyes, "Kotarou, please remember that I'm not a vampire. I live with light as the source of energy."

"Hai, hai! I'll remember that Mimiko-chan!" Kotarou answered, without getting the point Mimiko wanted to tell him.

"Kotarou, that's for today. We need to go home after you finished eating that ice cream." Jirou told him as he threw the cone of the ice cream he was devouring minutes ago.

Mimiko noticed it, "Jirou, I'm just wondering, why do you always throw the cone of the ice cream you eat?"

"I don't like eating cones. It's just like eating tasteless flour." Jirou replied as he stood up.

"Really." Mimiko said.

Jirou stood up to have a clearer sight of the setting sun. He realized how wonderful this thing illuminates the whole planet and sets to meet the melancholy of the water on the floating market. He was enjoying it when a woman passed in front of his eyes. Her presence was familiar to him but it was too vague to determine. His eyes followed the woman until...

"Jirou?" Mimiko asked when he walked away, "Where are you going?"

"Stay there. I need to do something quick." Jirou told her and continued to walk away.

"What's wrong with your brother?"

Kotarou licked his ice cream, "I don't know. Just do as he says."

**- - -**

Jirou continued to follow the woman he saw a while ago.

"I feel I really know her." Jirou mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, the woman paused to a stall selling random things. Jirou immediately approached her, "Miss, excuse me."

The woman turned to him. "Yes?"

"I knew it." He uttered as he examined her thoroughly. Her black wavy hair, her eyes, her face and especially her mole on the right side of her nose reminded him of a special person. "_Ayame_...is that you?"

"Huh? Why would I answer you mister? You should introduce yourself first." The woman chewed him off.

Jirou smiled and bowed, "I'm very sorry for my manner. I'm Jirou Mochizuki and also known as the Silver Blade."

The woman's eyes widened when he mentioned his name. "Uhh... Ji- jirou mochizuki? Silver Blade?"

"Yes." Jirou straightened his body, "I'm sorry to pry to your private life but would you please give me your name young lady?" He asked politely.

The woman smiled at him, "_I'll be glad to Silver Blade_."

**- - -**

* * *

**_-End of Chapter_**-


	2. Chapter 2: Sister

_**Chapter 2: 'Sister'**_

* * *

"I'm sorry to pry to your private life but would you please give me your name young lady?" Jirou asked the woman in front of him politely.

The woman smiled at him, "I'll be glad to Silver Blade." And she saw him smile, "Many address me as _'The Historian'_ but my birth name is _Ayame Mochizuki_ which I rarely use nowadays."

"Ayame!!!" Jirou was surprised that he was right. "I-it's impossible..." He gasped.

"Onii-chan!" The woman, who introduced herself as Ayame, greeted him.

**- - -**

Mimiko saw Jirou was hugged by an unfamiliar woman. "Uhhh.."

Kotarou saw Mimiko's reactions and wondered why was she surprised, "Mimiko-chan, what's wrong?"

Mimiko was still astounded, "L-look." Mimiko pointed them.

Kotarou followed the direction Mimiko's was pointing and was more suprised when he saw the scene, "Uhh? He's hugging a woman! Onii-chan is hugging a woman!!!"

"Obviously Kotarou."

"But, who is her?" Kotarou asked Mimiko.

Mimiko's brows curled, "I don't either."

"I'll ask him personally." Kotarou said and started to walk.

**- - -**

Jirou and the unfamiliar woman pulled away from the hug when Kotarou reached them.

"Kotarou." Jirou blurted with surprise tone. He didn't know what Kotarou was thinking when he saw him hugging a woman.

"Your son?" The woman asked.

"Onii-chan, who is she? Why are you hugging her?" Kotarou asked with his cute and curious voice.

Jirou smiled at him, "He's a sister whom I haven't seen for a very long time."

"A sister?" Kotarou wondered while looking at the woman. He described her in his mind. A woman with black long wavy hair, sharp eyes, sophisticated and strict face, not very tall, and she was carrying a black bag pack behind her. She possessed some traits Jirou have, he thought.

"Kotarou, are you alright?" Jirou asked him since he became silent for a minute which was a bit strange in his case.

**- - -**

"Your sister?" Mimiko blurted while serving the hot chicken curry on the dining table. Jirou, Kotarou and the woman were already sitting comfortably on the chairs.

"Yes, she's my younger sister." Jirou announced with glee.

"I'm Ayame Mochizuki. I'm a very busy person and loves learning and cultivating culture so I rarely stay on one place in 5 months." The woman introduced herself.

"So can I call you Onee-chan?" Kotarou asked.

Ayame smiled, "Of course Koutarou-kun!"

Kotarou chuckled.

"Since you are Jirou's sister, you're also an old black blood, right?" Mimiko asked while sitting on the chair beside Ayame.

"No, I'm not an old blood yet. This is still my 99th year." Ayame replied. Vampires who reached their 100th year are address as old blood.

"ITADAKIMASU!!!" The four of them yelled before they started eating.

"You're a good cook Katsuragi-san!" Ayame commented after she chewed the food on her mouth.

Mimiko blushed a bit, "Thanks Ayame-san but you can call me Mimiko."

"Okay Mimiko-san." She replied.

**- - -**

"Who made you a vampire?" Jirou asked seriously. Ayame just gave him a smile. The rustling leaves due to the wind on the rooftop make their conversation more private. No one hears them except the both of them.

"A friend." Ayame answered.

"What's your bloodline?" He asked again.

"Unknown." She answered, "But don't worry. I'm assuring you I'm not a Kowloon Child. It's just that before that friend could tell me his bloodline, he was killed."

"You're careless. If you wanted to become a vampire, you should have asked me to turn you." Jirou told her.

Ayame looked at him seriously now. "Shut up! You were too busy protecting that sage to care about me or our family. You left us with our jaws on the floor when you told us you were already a vampire and given a sacred task to protect a powerful sage."

Jirou was surprised with her answer. He forgot how ill-tempered she was which reminded him of many memories.

"I wanted to kill you when mother was on her deathbed 3 years after you left. But where are you? You were somewhere protecting the life of a vampire. I lost my family the day mother died. Luckily, an organization adopted me. They took care of me and on that place, I met a lover and he turned me to a vampire with my consent." Ayame said.

"I'm sorry." Jirou apologized. "Why did you let him turn you?"

"Because I want to make revenge to you." Ayame said with hatred on her voice.

Jirou closed his eyes, "Yeah, you should be the one to take my life but I'm pleading you to wait for a longer time. I would give to you my life on the right time."

Then she laughed. "Hahaha." Tears were on her eyes, "I was just joking Onii-chan! I wouldn't kill you! I had forgiven you since the day I became a vampire myself."

"What? So..."

"Onii-chan, the one who made me a vampire was my fiancИ and he gave me the freedom to live a very long life just to attain my dream to become the historian who will know everything on the history. He understood me and made me understood your case as well. He was a very wise man but was killed by a concealed opponent before he could tell me the bloodline I had and accepted and the background of it."

Jirou's eyes widened, "You never knew who killed him?"

"Yeah." The tears of joy that rolled on her cheeks that resulted from the laughing were replaced with more sad tears as she discussed her past to her brother. "He told me not to chase that killer anymore."

And silence came.

"Please don't tell Kotarou about the fact that we were not born as vampires. He thought he really is our brother." Jirou told her.

"Sure."

"By the way, since you are already a historian, what are you doing in Special Zone?" Jirou asked.

"I'm here because of a well-respected vampire named Zelman Clock." She answered him.

He was surprised, "Why?"

She smiled at him, "I was intrigued by his background. By the way, my organization wanted to get involve with the Special Zone so that's my main mission here, Zelman Clock would be secondary." She explained before disappearing in front of him.

**- - -**

**

* * *

**

**_-End of Chapter-_  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Party

_**Chapter 3: 'Party'**_

* * *

"Ohayou!" Ayame shouted. Kotarou and Mimiko woke up immediately and were surprised to see the prepared food on the dining table.

"You cooked all this?" Mimiko asked her.

Ayame just nodded. She noticed Jirou wasn't on the table so she searched for him and ended in front of a coffin. She heard someone snoring inside it. "Onii-chan?"

He replied with a snore.

She smiled with a bad intention. She smacked the coffin in the middle which created a hole but he was not disturbed by it and continued snoring. Ayame thought of something to awake him.

"You could pour water on him Ayame-san if you want to." Mimiko suggested while peeking on the door.

"Thanks." Ayame replied.

And minutes later...

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The scream was heard on every corner of the house.

**- - -**

"Isn't it too harsh to be woke up using water on 2 consecutive days." Jirou mumbled as he was sitting on the floor. His hair was being dried up by Ayame with a towel and she was sitting on the chair.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan. I never thought that what Mimiko-san suggested would be more effective than what I expected." Ayame apologized with a hint of sarcasm.

"By the way, where is Mimiko-san?" Jirou asked.

"She left already to work." Ayame said.

And then Kotarou came running, "Onii-chan*, Onee-chan*!" He was yelling.

(*Onii means older brother while Onee means older sister, please do correct me this if it was written incorrectly.)

"What is it Kotarou?" Jirou asked.

"A man came and gave me this envelope while I was wandering around the house." He said as he gave the envelope to Jirou.

There was written 'Invitation' in front of the envelope. Jirou immediately opened it and read it loudly, "To the Mochizuki Brothers, I'm inviting you to a small celebration in my mansion tomorrow night at 11pm. It will be a celebration about your official residence here in the Special Zone. You can invite anyone you like to join. Sei."

"So Sei-chan sent that!" Kotarou said.

"Sei? The Dragon King of East?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, he's a good friend." Kotarou told her.

- - -

"Do I really need to go with you?" Ayame asked as she was struggling to get out from Jirou's tight hold on her arm.

"Yeah," Jirou replied. Kotarou and Mimiko were following them while they were walking toward a gigantic wooden gate, "And perhaps you can meet high ranked officials in there. Sei, or the Dragon King of East, is one of the most powerful vampires in here."

"I know that fact for so long, okay." Ayame blurted.

Jirou looked at her, "I want them to know that you're my sister."

"You don't need to. Vampires and humans knew me simply as a historian who collects information and shares it to everyone. They give respect due to the time I have been alive and I don't need your name to tag to mine so it would sound beautiful to anyone's ears." Ayame explained.

"I need to. If they would knew that I'm your brother, they won't have the confidence to mess up with you since you will become an old blood next year." Jirou insisted.

"Yeah right, as if I can do something to stop you." Ayame murmured.

"Konbanwa!!!" Jirou heard Mimiko and Kotarou's voice in unison. The door opened and Sei met them.

"I'm very glad to see you." Sei greeted.

**- - -**

Jirou and Kotarou were surrounded by the people who went to the party Sei held. Due to this, Ayame was being left behind since Mimiko was still on the comfort room. Sei, together with Cain, noticed and approached her. They had a light conversation when Mimiko arrived from the comfort room. She searched for them and found Ayame entertained with the two vampire legends.

"So you are his sister," Cain said. "We never knew that Jirou has a sister."

"My brother thought I died because of an incident and forget my existence already so he never mentioned about me." Ayame told them.

"Really, we're sorry for that Ayame-san." Sei shared his sympathy.

Ayame smiled, "You don't need to Sei-sama. You invited me personally in the Special Zone without knowing that fact and it's already more than the pleasure I can take."

"You were the representative of the Organization who will be helping the Special Zone so it is just proper for me to invite you." Sei said.

"Thank you for trusting us Sei-sama." Ayame replied with a small bow.

Mimiko approached them, "Good evening."

"Good evening to you too Mimiko-san." Sei replied.

But suddenly, the crowd became silent. Everyone was surprised to see who was coming.

"Zelman Clock," Mimiko murmured.

Ayame, who was not paying attention immediately, looked at the source of attention seeking scene. "Him?"

The red eye Murderer and the descendant of the bloodline of the war god Asura approached where Sei and Cain were and smiled at them, "Thanks for the invitation Sei." He said. Behind him was a tall woman wearing eyeglasses.

"It's a pleasure for you to be here Zelman." Sei replied.

Kotarou came rushing in front of Zelman, "How are you Zelman? I miss you a lot."

Zelman lookad at him with glee, "I miss you too kid. Where's your brother?" He asked.

Jirou came, "I'm here. What can I do for you?"

"Just nothing, I just want you to listen to me." Zelman smirked at him, "So you finally decided to stay under the Company's sleeves. Well, good for you. I would like to extend my joy for your official stay in here."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to hear like that from you Zelman Clock." Jirou replied with a slight bow.

"Well, I need to go now. See you later Silver Blade." And he turned around to bid his farewell but Ayame interrupted.

"Wait." Ayame yelled.

With an involuntary reaction, Zelman turned to the speaker. "Huh..?"

"Forgive my interruption but I just want to remind you, Zelman Clock, about the call you got last week." Ayame told as she was bowing to show her respect to the old blood in front of her.

"Call? What call?" Zelman thought as he looked at the woman behind him, Sayuka, his loyal assistant.

"The call from the Organization I guess Zelman-sama." Sayuka said.

"Oh, so?" He shifted his vision to Ayame.

"I'm the representative and I hope I could have an appointment with you in anytime you want to." Ayame said.

"Okay." Zelman said and turned around again, "Drop by tomorrow at 6 in the afternoon." He said while walking away.

"I'll be glad to Zelman Clock." Ayame replied as she straightened her body, '_Step 1, accomplished_!' She thought while smiling.

**- - -**

**

* * *

  
**

_**End of Chapter.  
Reviews will be highly appreciated.**_


End file.
